


A Day In The Life

by 1cupoftea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Family, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1cupoftea/pseuds/1cupoftea
Summary: Domestic scenes in the lives of Angela, Fareeha and Hana. In no particular order.





	1. A Day In The Life

Angela groaned with a smile into Fareeha's neck. "I love you."

 

They're in the kitchen in their pyjamas, drinking coffee at the island counter in the centre. Well, Angela is - Fareeha finished hers a while ago, but they had been talking for a lot longer than that. It is a bright morning and they had opted to stay in bed longer than usual for the sake of it.

 

  
Fareeha is still shaking with laughter from their shared joke and Angela pulls away to sip her coffee, smiling to herself. Her wife sobers up to prop her chin in one hand. Angela catches her gaze above the rim of her mug and raises her eyebrows. "And what are you looking at, schatz?"

 

  
"You're adorable. And I love you, too."

 

  
Angela rolls her eyes playfully and leans in for what is intended to be a passionate kiss, when Hana ambles into the kitchen.

 

  
"Ugh." She grumbles when she sees them, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Get a room."

 

  
Fareeha shoots her a glare while Angela smirks into her coffee. "I take it you didn't sleep very much, liebling."

 

  
Hana groans absentmindedly and rummages through the fridge in an oversized lilac t-shirt she calls a pyjama. Her hair is an absolute mess.

 

  
Fareeha saunters over to her, placing her hands on her hips. "Looking for the pancakes?" There is a lilt of a smile in her voice. Hana turns her head back and nods and Fareeha then purses her lips. "All gone, sorry."

 

 

"What!?" And at her expression her mother bursts out laughing.

 

  
"I'm kidding!" She lets out a breathe. "They're in the microwave." Fareeha watches Angela giggle into her hand as she walks over to deposit her mug into the sink.

 

  
Hana takes out the pancakes from the microwave and starts lathering them in chocolate sauce. "What's so funny?"

 

  
Angela smiles and turns to face her. "You're cute, Hana. Your mother and I love you very much."

 

  
Their daughter reddens and yanks the drawer open to grab a fork and knife. She shuts it and turns with everything in her hands. "You guys are _really_ affectionate this morning. It's weird."

 

  
Fareeha grins. "Give me a kiss, ya amar." But doesn't wait for a reply when she swoops in and peppers kisses on Hana's cheeks.

 

  
"Ok ok!" She exclaims, lifting her arms to swat her away, but she is still blushing. "I get it, you love me. Sheesh." Fareeha smirks and ruffles her hair, walking past her to the doorway of the kitchen. She turns around before leaving. "Habibti, I'll be in the bedroom if you want to join me."

 

  
Angela beams at the thought of spending a few extra minutes cuddling with her wife. "Of course, schatz!"

 

  
Hana wrinkles her nose. "Ok, gross. TMI."

 

  
Angela scoffs. "We're just laying in, Hana, honestly."

 

  
"Whatever." She says as she moves to sit at the dining room table.

 

  
Angela disappears to make her way upstairs while Fareeha pauses, one hand on the doorway. "By the way, later we can go somewhere or do something. If you want. Let us know, we'll make plans."

 

  
Hana nods. "Sure, mom."

 

  
When Fareeha enters the bedroom, Angela has already plopped herself onto the unmade bed. She lets out a small noise and snuggles into the pillow. The mattress dips as Fareeha lies down behind her, feeling her breath at the back of her neck and her rich, smooth voice. "Are you going to cuddle me or the pillow?"

 

Angela turns to pull her closer. "Come here." They settle in each other's arms, legs tangled, until Angela feels Fareeha's eyes on her and opens one of her own. "Are we really going to lay in or do you have something else in mind?"

 

Fareeha gives her a smile that makes her stomach plummet and shifts to straddle her. She leans to place a chaste kiss on Angela's lips, her voice low and tender. "I want to make love to you at least once before starting the day."

 

Angela shivers at this and returns the kiss, deepening it. Their hands smooth over each other.

 

Fareeha looks down at Angela, with her golden hair and sharp blue eyes, and leans in to suck the final traces of coffee from her lips. She runs her hands slowly over full hips and back up over her breasts to grip at her shoulders. Angela has pressed herself against her with her legs wrapped tightly around her waist. She's making small, light gasps as they kiss; it's languid and slow and hungry. Her arms circle Fareeha's neck as she groans in pleasure.

 

Fareeha trails her hands down each button of Angela's button-up and then her thighs, sitting up suddenly to scoot her into her lap. Angela moans in surprise and shifts to press herself closer as Fareeha gently undresses her. She feels the the cool air on her skin, and grips at the hem of Fareeha's white shirt to life it over her head. They both pause to look at each other, red-faced and shirtless. Fareeha groans as she nips the underside of Angela's jaw. "You're beautiful." She moves to lay them down again as Angela replies with an 'I love you' and their lips meet, fervent. Fareeha can't get over the feeling of how their bodies feel against each other, even after so much time together. Angela's breasts pressing up against hers, her stiff nipples brushing against her own, and she moans when Angela bucks her hips. Angela rakes her nails down her back and whimpers at the feeling of muscles and skin and warmth.

 

  
They end up rocking against each other in a steady rhythm, nails scrabbling at shoulders. Laboured breaths and whispers of 'I love you' fill the room. Angela eventually shudders, throws her head back and lets out a sound that brings Fareeha over the edge with her. They collapse against each other, sweaty and panting, and Angela tightens her arms around Fareeha's torso.

 

She feels the gentle thrum of her heart underneath her fingertips and begins trailing her fingers in mindless circles on the cooling skin of Fareeha's back, eyes fixated on the ceiling as her breathing calms. Their bodies are rising and falling in time of their breaths and Angela smiles, love swelling in her chest. Fareeha is resting her head across her collarbone with her hair tickling Angela's chin. They lay like that for a while until Fareeha lifts her head to kiss her lips and swipe her tongue lightly over Angela's bottom lip.

 

They get up to start the day a couple of hours later - after making love several more times and scrubbing each other clean with warm, soapy water afterwards in the shower.

 

* * *

  
At lunch they order pizza and watch a movie in the living room together. Hana picks out a funny one and keeps laughing into her drink, and to Fareeha's chagrin constantly jostling the popcorn bowl until it is finally moved to Angela's lap. They clamber around her on either side, Fareeha stealing kisses between her bites of popcorn while Hana pointedly averts her eyes.

 

Later, Hana insists that they go out somewhere but it starts raining - really hard, there's lightning and everything - so they opt to pull out the old monopoly board and play a round. It ends up lasting three hours and Hana reaps her rewards while her mothers bicker over hotel-building policy. Their daughter sniggers and shuffles the colourful dollar bills.

 

The rain has already stopped by the time they shove the board game back into the shelf. Fareeha peers out the window and declares that they're all going to the market together.

 

" _Yes_. _Finally._  I hate being stuck inside all day!" Hana springs up and wastes no time in rushing up the stairs to get changed.

 

Fareeha calls out to her. "Hana!"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Bring a coat, it's chilly outside."

 

 

When she makes it back downstairs Fareeha and Angela are kissing gently by the coat rack and she squirms past them to grab her own. When she starts to pull it on Angela breaks the kiss to encircle her in a hug from behind and press a kiss into her hair. "Let's go, schatz."

 

They buy a lot more than they had anticipated. Their bags are full of crisp peppers, oranges, lemons, apples; there's a mauve-coloured onion and a bundle of flaky garlic, some basil and a couple of tomatoes. Bananas, peaches, mangoes and to Hana's insistence a bag of assorted berries. It's all cramped into two large paper bags which Fareeha has taken to carrying. Hana skips next to them as they walk down the street, licking the pinwheel swirl of a lollipop. She has a plastic bag of snacks she bought at the convenience store nearby - some Pokka ice tea and three different flavours of Doritos. No Mountain Dew today.

 

They end up visiting the nearby mall afterwards and come home with handfuls of shopping bags, arms straining with the effort. Angela puts them down on the couch with a sigh when the door is finally unlocked. Hana flips on the radio and hums to herself as she starts putting away the groceries.

 

The light is a pale orange as the sun begins to set and Fareeha decides to cook them something for dinner. It's rich and aromatic and the smell soon spreads around the entire house, attracting a peckish Angela who's promptly refused a taste. She ambles around the living room until Fareeha gives in, rolling her eyes, and lets her try it. 

 

* * *

 

"Hana." It's Fareeha, black pyjamas bottoms slung low on her waist, leaning against the doorway.

 

"Just 5 minutes!" Hana pleads as she rushes to destroy the boss, no doubt playing a co-op with Lucio.

 

Fareeha just smiles but also manages to sound stern at the same time. "Fine. But you better mean it."

 

Angela is in the shower when she gets back into their bedroom. She closes the door gently and moves into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Her wife has her eyes closed as she lathers soap into her hair, humming to herself, and Fareeha can't stop grinning into the bathroom mirror.

 

"I can hear you giggling."

 

Fareeha spits out the toothpaste and turns the tap to rinse her mouth. "I can't help it."

 

There's the sound of water hitting off the tiles as Angela brings the shower head to wash out the soap from her hair. Her eyes are still closed and Fareeha has to resist the urge to jump into the shower and kiss her senseless.

 

When Angela steps out of the shower, Fareeha already has a towel prepared and gently drapes it over her shoulders to dab at her skin. Her wife takes it gratefully from her and pecks her on the cheek. "Is Hana asleep yet?"

 

Fareeha nods as they move into the bedroom, and she sits on the bed. "Just checked in on her. She's going to bed in five minutes." The towel is pooled onto the ground as Angela dresses herself, hair still damp, and Fareeha leans back onto propped elbows to watch her before fully laying down onto the bed.

 

She hears Angela shuffling around as she goes to hang the towel to dry in the bathroom and sighs. "Angela  _please_ , I'm dying of cold without you here beside me."

 

Angela rolls her eyes. "You're always so dramatic."

 

Fareeha laughs and envelopes her in her arms when she settles into the bed. She opens her mouth to say something when Angela suddenly sits up.

 

"Wait." She says. "Let's go kiss her goodnight."

 

They clamber out of the bed and creep into Hana's room where they tiptoe around the piles of clothes strewn over the floor. They take turns to kiss her on the cheek and sneak out the room again, not missing the way Hana smiles into her pillow. In the comfort of their bed Angela curls herself close to Fareeha and plucks at her collarbone with pink lips. Fareeha traces the edges of her hairline with delicate fingertips, feeling her heart skip a beat.

  
They sigh into each other and fall asleep easily as it starts snowing outside - the first signs of winter.

 


	2. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha is troubled. Angela is there for her.

"Schatz."  
  


 

There was no reply, and Angela sighs deeply.  
  


 

"Fareeha, please tell me what's wrong." Her voice is cautious and taut with worry as she watches her wife pace the length of their bedroom. Angela is suddenly regretful of the turn their conversation had taken and sinks deeper into the pillow. The lamp is on and illuminates the room in a peachy glow, and she wishes she had kept her damn mouth shut about any kind of mention of Ana.

 

 

"Just a moment." Fareeha's voice is thin and quiet, like it could snap in two at any second. She eventually pauses next to the bed and stares at the wall with her hands on her hips. Angela knows her mind is working itself over with distress.

 

 

"Darling." Angela says, leaning across the bed to take Fareeha's hand in her own. "What's troubling you? Did I say something?"

 

 

Fareeha responds to Angela's touch and sits on the edge of the bed, shaking her head. "No, ya amar, it's nothing. Just..my mother." She swallows as her voice falters.

 

 

Angela moves closer to wrap herself around her from behind, kissing the back of her neck.

 

 

So warm and soft, Fareeha thinks, leaning back, and now she's craving the security of being in Angela's arms; away from the world and its' problems, at least for a second. She sighs and pushes down the lump in her throat, but her voice still breaks. "I-I haven't talked to her in years. I'm not even sure I'll know who she is anymore."

 

 

"Do you think she will disapprove of us?"

 

 

"No, it's not that. It's just, what if what we had is gone? What if things will never be the same as they were?" What if the damage of time is already done, she wants to say, and what is left are two people too different to reconcile.

 

 

"Mm, my darling." Angela says into the back of her neck. "It will be hard in the beginning, no doubt." She runs her hands slowly up and down Fareeha's arms when she feels her shoulders shuddering. Before she can say anything else, Fareeha lets out a sob and brings a hand across her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears.

 

 

What she is feeling is a storm. She is angry at the way her Mother left her; the cycles of grief she had to overcome, the pain at moving on parentless. She is shot through with the nerves of their imminent reconciliation and what she will say, what she will do, how she will react. Will it be a different person that she meets tomorrow at the airport, to the one she grew up with all that time ago? There is a layer of shock, of the confusion that came with the letter that had arrived one bright morning, which promptly turned her life into a tailspin. She has been brought down to glass; she will crack and break , and eventually rebuild along with the reconstruction of the relationship with her mother.

 

 

Angela coaxes her gently to turn her body towards her so that she can embrace her properly, running her thumbs over her cheeks to wipe away the tears. They eventually lay back and Angela cradles Fareeha's head to her chest, stroking her hair idly as her sobbing eventually subsides. She's breathing shakily now, eyes closed, and opens her mouth to speak through her parched throat. "I'm scared, Angela. We were really close. And now she's here - she's alive, and I have no idea how to react." She pauses and opens her eyes and Angela lets her continue. "There is so much we lost - there is so much between us already and I'm..I'm exhausted." She sighs this into her neck and Angela's heart swells.

 

  
"I know, schatz, I know." She murmurs, pressing kisses into the crown of her head until Fareeha's breathing has steadied. She can feel it across her collarbone as she pulls the cover higher across their bodies. With the other arm she stretches out to turn off the lamp by the bedside table. She doesn't realise how tired she is until she closes her eyes and finds herself unravelling into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit short, next chapter will be longer


	3. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang go on a road trip. 
> 
> (Hana is practically Angela and Fareeha's adoptive daughter at this point)

"McCree, turn it the other way."

 

 

"Naw, naw, I swear this is how you-"

   
  


Angela flicks her eyes away from Jesse as he sighs, crouched by the car wheel. Jack is scratching his head, standing by his shoulder. They're grumbling over the flat tire like old men while the others stretch their limbs. The red van sticks out in the somewhat bland surroundings - it's mainly all grey concrete and bleached blue sky, but nevertheless the day is bright and sweltering. The pit stop is sparse and overlooks a valley. Mei and Zarya are talking by the railing further down and Hanzo is sitting at a picnic bench eating cup noodles they bought from a convenience store earlier on. Lena is lounging next to him, gesturing wildly as she talks and he merely nods sagely to indicate he is listening. The remaining three, Hana, Fareeha and Angela, lean on the railing a couple of meters from the car.

 

 

Fareeha is eating an apple next to her. She crunches the polished surface, chewing thoughtfully, mind elsewhere and Angela looks at the way the sunlight gleams in her dark hair. She admires the way her leather jacket hugs her body and gets the urge to be wrapped in those strong arms, shuffling closer to lean her head on her shoulder. Hana huffs suddenly from her left and rolls her eyes, striding across to where the men are standing. Fareeha and Angela watch as they spat briefly before Jesse moves to let Hana give it a crack, and to their bewildered expressions she has the wheel replaced in less then two minutes flat. Fareeha tosses her apple core in the nearby bin and Angela loops their arms together as Hana stands with a triumphant grin, dusting off her hands. They clamber into the car, Jack taking the wheel with Jesse next to him in the passenger seat. Hana wedges herself in between Fareeha and Angela in the middle row with a smirk, warning Angela to not get too handsy to which the doctor rolls her eyes. Mei, Hanzo and Lena share the row behind them which leaves Zarya in the boot, but she insists that it's spacious enough for her. Their luggage is either piled onto the top of the van or stuffed under the seats so she is able to stretch herself leisurely as much as she wants.

 

 

Angela leans an arm on the side of the window as the van starts moving. It's a nice car. Modern, black leather. Air-con, thankfully, and she feels her sweat cooling as colder air starts circulating. She catches the glint of her metal watch, checks the time briefly and then settles back to try catch some sleep. It's 5 in the afternoon and they still have several more hours left to the beach. She pictures the rising facade of the 5-star hotel Jack booked them into, a room with a view of crystal water and a relaxing hot bath lined with rose-petals. As she is nodding off she snaps her eyes open at a commotion behind her and turns to see Mei leaning over to wear Zarya is sitting.

 

 

Jack glances back without slowing down. "Hey, you ok back there?"

 

 

Zarya looks pale and there is a sheen of sweat on her face. "I feel like I'm going to-"

 

 

She clutches a hand to her mouth and Jack swerves the car to stop at the side of the road. Luckily she doesn't throw up but Angela is already unbuckling her seat belt. Hanzo has a reassuring arm on Zarya's shoulder as McCree suggests that Zarya sit next to the doctor for the rest of the ride.

 

 

Jack looks impressed. "Nice one, McCree. The most helpful thing you've said all day." Jesse scowls at him as Hanzo and Lena hop out and open the boot door and help her out. Jack starts fiddling with the radio.

 

 

"Ok. Hana." Fareeha says. "Shift into my lap."

 

 

The girl scrambles over rather ungracefully and plops herself onto Fareeha's legs, to which she lets out a grunt when she elbows her in the gut. Angela shuffles next to them as Zarya opens the slide door and lowers herself slowly by the window, winding it down halfway to let in the cool air against her sweaty face. Mei is directly behind her, stroking the back of her pink hair gently. Jack settles finally on a radio station playing hits from the 70s and 80s, confirming that Zarya is really all right to start moving again, before turning back on the road and slowly gaining speed. Fareeha moves one of her hands to rest on Angela's thigh while the other one fits loosely around Hana's waist to prevent her from jostling around so much.

 

 

Angela doesn't look up from the magazine she's reading as she moves one hand on top of Fareeha's and Hana grimaces so that she would notice. The doctor just smiles to herself. 'Country Roads' comes on and McCree nearly jumps out of his seat as he starts belting at the top of his lungs until everyone begs him to stop, but they're all laughing and giggling and even Zarya cracks a smile from her place on her reclined seat. Her eyes are closed and Mei continues to caress her short hair absentmindedly as she looks out the window at rushing green trees. Zarya nods when Angela asks if she feels better, making a point to open her eyes and glance at Mei, who blushes.

 

 

It's quiet for a while except for the quiet hum of the wheels on the road until Hana pipes up suddenly. "I want a Slurpee."

 

 

Jack sighs as Zarya side-eyes her. "Do _not_. Mention food."

 

 

Hana frowns and mouths a 'sorry' as Lena calls from her place next to Mei. "You sure you're feeling better, love?"

 

 

Zarya nods, then turns with the best knowing smirk she can muster. "Must have been that ice cream."

 

 

Lena reddens as she shifts higher in her seat. "Oi, I never _forced_ you to eat it!" But Zarya's chuckling let's her know she is joking and she cracks a smile.

 

 

Fareeha, who's been trying to look out the window in peace, suddenly coughs as Hana, for the fifth time, whips her hair in her face and mouth while she hums to the music from the radio.

 

 

She leans her head back with a grimace. "Can you _stop_ -"

 

 

Hana whips around to retort but gets a whiff of Fareeha's hair instead as the car turns and she is pushed into her. "Oh _damn_ , which shampoo do you use-"

 

 

"Hana!" She sighs, trying to swat her away from her.

 

 

Hanzo chuckles from behind them. "Children."

 

 

"Imagine how I feel." Angela says coolly, glancing back at him, and Zarya snorts.

 

 

"Hey!" Both Fareeha and Hana cry out and Fareeha removes her hand from Angela's thigh to push the girl forward more, directing her attention to Hana. "Habibti, you're cutting off my circulation."

 

 

Hana mumbles an apology and Angela brings a hand to the nape of Fareeha's neck, cocking her head onto her arm as she caresses the delicate hairs there. "Darling, come on, I was only joking." Fareeha leans into her touch and Hana makes a show of taking off her pink hoodie.

 

 

"Damn," she says, arms flapping to shrug off the sleeves, "it's getting hot in here."

 

 

Angela is gazing at Fareeha with a small smile and leans in to press kisses to her reddening cheeks and makes her way to her lips as Lena lets out a low whistle.

 

 

"Ew, _gross_ , you're being all lovey-dovey _right_ in front of me-"

 

 

"Ok!" Jack exclaims exasperatedly. "Who wants to choose the next song?" Lena shoots up in her seat at this and he slaps away McCree's hand as he reaches for the radio dial.

 

 

"Oh, me! Please!" She begs, yanking out her earphones. "I promise you'll like this one!"

 

 

Mei interrupts before he can reply. "Can we please close the window? It's getting chilly."

 

 

He pauses to wind it back up and suddenly the space feels more confined without the rush of the wind in the background. "Anyone else?" He says and Lena pouts. Zarya grunts that she doesn't mind. Angela and Fareeha are now kissing gently and Hana practically screeches at them to stop. Fareeha gives her a dirty look as Angela pulls away and Lena is cackling in the row behind them while Hanzo pointedly stares out the window. McCree only sighs melodramatically, looking back at them. "Ah. Young love. I miss my darlin' Hanzo all the way over here. So cold, so lonely-"

 

 

Jack suddenly pulls into a gas station with a 7-11. "Pit stop!" He states, unbuckling his seatbelt and cutting off the engine. "Freshen up and meet back here in 10." He's gone before anyone can say anything and everyone begins making their way out of the van. Zarya and Mei opt to stay behind, leaving the sliding door open to let in the cool breeze as they chat. It's a lot darker now and some stars are beginning to show. Hana and Lena rush into the 7-11 while Angela and Fareeha disappear off somewhere to which Hana shrugs as she scans the rows and rows of snacks. "They probably went to make out somewhere."

 

 

"Or just the bathroom." Lena says.

 

 

"Sure." She makes quotation marks with her fingers. "The bathroom." They burst out laughing, startling an elderly woman nearby, and pass McCree and Hanzo at the vending machine as they leave the store. Hana chugs on her Slurpee as Lena peels back the wrapper of her Twix. They sit down on a park bench near the nearly-full diner next to the convenience store and Hana gets an idea.  

 

  
Hana puts down her Slurpee and cups her hands around her mouth. "Hey Jack!" She calls to him as he appears from the direction of the bathrooms. "Can we have dinner?" She points to the diner and he pauses. 

 

* * *

 

  
The diner is shiny like freshly-minted coins. Magenta neon glints off the newly-polished checkered tile floor as the nine of them make their way to the back of the restaurant. The waiters push together several tables to make room for them and grab a few chairs to compensate for the missing spaces. Across from them are the candy-red cushion chairs. The metal tables have napkins, ketchup and mustard and toothpicks and several menus stacked up in the middle. There's even a jukebox in the corner. It looks straight from the 50s. McCree says something about how it touches his American soul and Hanzo wrinkles his nose. 

 

 

They seat themselves, four on each side and then Zarya on the head of the table. Mei giggles and ruffles her hair from where she is to her left - the neon is making it look brighter than it is. Zarya smiles bashfully in response, squeezing her hand, and Hana, seated to Zarya's right on the red booth chair, diverts her attention to the menu in front of her.

 

 

"Great." She grumbles. "Now I'm stuck in love central." Fareeha whacks her lightly in the arm from her place next to her.

 

 

"Behave, you rascal." She has her legs crossed and an arm on the rim of the booth chair behind Hana's head. She props the menu on the table with her other hand, scanning the contents.

 

 

"What's with that Greaser look." Hana scoffs. "Take off your jacket, it's like a 100 degrees."

 

 

Fareeha squints at her as Angela returns from the bathroom, taking a seat next to Mei. She glances at the exchange in front of her. Hana catches her eye and then her mouth widens in a sly grin.

 

 

  
"Oh. I see. It must be popular with the ladies." She snorts as both Fareeha and Angela redden. Before she can retort the waiter shows up and goes to take their orders. Soon the table is brimming with food and they frequently knock elbows while chatting about anything and everything. Despite the care she takes, Angela manages to get some ketchup on her blouse and frowns as she dabs at it with a napkin. Hana doesn't seem to have the same elegance as she wolfs down her burger and fries, while Fareeha is a leisurely eater and takes her time with her food. Hana is already on her milkshake by the time Fareeha has only just started her burger. 

 

 

"Munchkin, slow down, you'll eat yourself to death." Zarya warns, eying her over her own burger. Hana gives a thumbs up to let her know everything is ok and Zarya shakes her head in reply.

 

 

Later when they're ready to go, Angela pecks Fareeha on the cheek and takes her hand as they exit the restaurant. Hana follows behind them, the 7-11 bag swinging around her wrist as they make their way to the van.

 

* * *

 

It's night time now. There is a soft melody playing through the radio and half the van is already asleep.

 

 

"Kick-ass jeans." Hana comments around the chips in her mouth, glancing at the black jeans Fareeha has opted to wear.

 

 

"Thanks." Fareeha replies. "Nice shirt. Whoever got it for you must have great taste."

 

 

Hana gives her a deadpan look as Fareeha chuckles. She eyes the chip packet and reaches a hand to grab it. "Hey, give me some."

 

 

Hana jerks it out of her reach. "Hell no-"

 

 

Angela fishes it from her hands before she can say anything and tilts back the contents into her mouth. "I think I deserve that from sitting next to you two for the past 3 hours."

 

 

Hana and Fareeha just stare at her blankly and wordlessly resume looking out of the window in silence.

 

* * *

 

  
"Habibti, wake up." Fareeha shakes Hana gently, who's sprawled back onto her like a rag doll.

 

 

"Can I choose the radio?" She mumbles with sleep.

 

 

"No."

 

 

"We're here." Jack says as he pulls into a gleaming hotel forefront, gold and beige, thick red carpet leading into the lobby through revolving doors. He circles around the central fountain and nods with a smile at the doorman. The others begin to stir as the bright lights seep in through the windows.

 

 

"Thank God." Angela sighs as she begins to make her way out of the van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might make a sequel to this


	4. Road Trip: Part 2

They scramble out of the van despite how exhausted they are. Jack collects the keys from the check-in counter and then they're off to their rooms. They're split in pairs which leaves Jack by himself in the suite (which he definitely got on purpose). Fareeha and Angela's room is on the third floor, near Zarya and Mei's, and they say their goodbyes as they head off in opposite directions. Lena and Hana yelp and giggle as they pass them to the stairs, having gotten off on the wrong floor. Hana is saying something about racing her to get dibs on the shower.  
  
  
  


Angela sighs as she sinks into the clean white mattress of their bed. It is a spacious room, mixed with wooden and marble elements. There is a flat screen on the wall and a bowl of fresh fruits with a welcome note on the table underneath it. Fareeha is impressed with the large white bathtub in the bathroom and scans her eyes over the assortment of bath salts lining the wall next to it. She opts to take a shower instead so she can enjoy it with Angela tomorrow.  
  
  
  


She's halfway through lathering shampoo into her hair when Angela shuffles into the room, yawning. Fareeha watches her from the corner of her eyes. There are creases in her blouse and crinkles in the corner of her eyes. Her eyes: the striking blue, the smoky mascara she is now removing carefully with a cotton ball. Fareeha's heart skips a beat and she quickly rinses the suds out of her hair as Angela turns on the tap.  
  
  
  
  


There is steam pouring off her body when the doctor knocks lightly on the glass to blow her a kiss. Fareeha responds by grinning and drawing a heart in the condensation. Angela smiles and she leaves with a lingering look, leaving the door to the bathroom open. Fareeha's throat tightens.

 

* * *

 

Angela folds the medical magazine she's been reading and places it on top of the the bedside table. Her mind is starting to drift and she decides that she is in no mood to read heavy science and opts to watch Fareeha blow dry her hair. She's in a fluffy white bathrobe that's almost too big for her, standing in front of the massive floor-length mirror. She suddenly yearns to be wrapped in one just like it. Her eyes catch hers in the reflection and Fareeha smiles. "See something you like?"  
  
  
  


Angela gives a matching smile and moves to lay down sideways with her head propped onto her hand. "You tell me."  
  
  
  


Fareeha smirks at her and turns off the hairdryer, hair still damp. She maintains eye contact as she unties the bathrobe and drops it to the floor. Angela's eyes widen and she blushes before she can school her expression and maintain her composure - she's won this time. Fareeha knows this and laughs as moves to her open suitcase where she rummages for a pair of black underwear.  
  
  
  


"What's wrong? You just saw me naked."  
  
  
  
  


Angela sighs and flops down onto the bed to stretch out her arms and stare at the ceiling. "You'll be the death of me. You and your relentless teasing." She hears Fareeha padding around the room and there is a pause before the bed dips. Angela circles her arms around her and buries her nose into her neck with a kiss, clutching lightly at the oversized blue shirt she's wearing. Fareeha kisses up her neck and under her ear, circling around to her lips. Angela sighs into the kiss, but they break apart before things get too heated.  
  
  
  


She pauses to inhale Fareeha's soft scent, awash with soft love. "I love you. I adore you."  
  
  
  


"Wow, you sound like we're on our honeymoon."  
  
  
  


Angela rolls her eyes and Fareeha chuckles before replying with an 'I love you' and pecking her lightly on the nose. Angela looks at her with drooping eyes, suddenly tired. "I suppose I should be getting dressed for bed now." She squirms a bit and her voice is quiet. "I'm exhausted."  
  
  
  


"Then let me help you with that." Fareeha leans back and begins unbuttoning her blouse and Angela lets her, closing her eyes. She keeps her eyes closed as she sits up to let Fareeha take it off of her. Fareeha tosses it on a nearby chair, still seated in Angela's lap, and moves to take off the black bra she has on. She gets up this time and Angela crosses her arms over her breasts as goosebumps run up her body. She can hear Fareeha rustling around somewhere in front of her.  
  
  
  


"Ok. Do you want the tank top or the oversized yellow sun shirt?"  
  
  
  


She frowns. "What yellow sun shirt?"  
  
  
  


"The one Hana won at that fair. With the smiling cartoon sun on it."  
  
  
  


"Oh. Ok."  
  
  
  


Fareeha places it over her head and Angela obediently puts her arms through it, laying back down again. Hands begin unbuckling her shorts and Angela lifts her hips to help her pull them off, drifting closer to sleep. Fareeha switches off the light and moves onto the bed. They're soon cuddling under the duvet, smothered by the massive white pillows piled onto their bed.  
  
  


* * *

 

They end up being one of the last to wake up the next morning. Most of the others are already settled in the restaurant downstairs for breakfast, but Angela doesn't really care. Waking up without a blaring alarm next to an equally well-rested Fareeha is worth it. Hana greets them as she piles on pastries onto her plate from the buffet table near the entrance, and Fareeha ruffles her hair in passing. She's wearing a tank top with the straps of her bikini visible, no doubt itching to jump into the cool waves after she's done eating.  
  
  
  


Lena is sipping tea and staring out the open doors to the wide stretch of sand and sea in the distance. The restaurant leads directly to the beach with wide, shallow steps that eventually seem to disappear under the sand. The wood and glass sliding doors are folded to the sides to allow the breeze to enter the restaurant. She's surprisingly quiet this morning, gazing out at Mei and Zarya who are already enjoying the waves. No doubt thinking about Emily.  
  
  
  


Hanzo is beside her in reading glasses and a newspaper in front of him. Fareeha can't help but blurt out as she takes a seat across from him, "You read the news, Hanzo?"  
  
  


  
He grunts. "Crossword puzzle. Jesse introduced me."  
  
  


  
Fareeha can't help but smile as she bites into her bagel. He is frowning and staring at one of the columns until Hana returns and asks which one he's stuck on.  
  
  


  
"Something mischievous and troublesome, usually small in size."  
  
  


  
Hana begins scraping jam onto her toast. "Try 'little bitch'."  
  
  


  
He rolls his eyes and it reminds Angela of an exasperated father. "Gremlin." She supplies helpfully while stirring sugar into her coffee. He pauses to check if it fits the boxes and then nods and gives a small smile as he fills it in. Jesse shows up a few minutes later with his food.

  
  
  
"Huh. I see my habits rubbed off on ya." He says as he puts down his plate of eggs and bacon.

  
  
  
"I'm just passing the time." Hanzo retorts but still accepts the peck on his lips.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Zarya has Mei in her arms, swinging her around and playfully nipping at her lips, to which the shorter woman laughs and bats her hands at her to stop. Her hair is like a pink flame in the sun and beams against the blue of the ocean she's wading in, and Angela watches as she tosses Mei into it with a splash. There's a whoop of laughter and more splashes and she directs her attention back to Fareeha laying down next to her in her black bikini. Angela has opted for a blue one that matches her eyes and leans back on her hands as she digs her toes into the sand. She's feeling a profound sense of calm, and a little bit lazy if she were honest. She turns to settle her body sideways to watch Fareeha, propping her head in one hand and slowly caressing her back with the other. Her skin is warm and smooth and she wants to spend the whole day worshipping it. Fareeha smiles from where her head rests on her folded arms and she cracks an eye open. The wind is moving some of her hair about but she still looks charming.

  
  
  
The horizon seems to stretch forever in the distance. All across the beach there are beach chairs and white towels lined up with people dotted here and there. The beach is not crowded though, at least their section isn't, and they mostly have the place to themselves. She see's other guests in the distant - tiny dots bobbing in the waves or sprawled across the sand. She gazes Hana and Lena tossing around a beach ball, Jack lounging in the water some distance away while McCree snores into his arm in a beach chair a couple meters in front of them diagonally. Hanzo is reading next to him. There are harsh lines in the sand from where they had dragged their chairs forward, leaving Angela and Fareeha in their own privacy with their towels. She finally looks at the sea - the shimmering, rolling mass where Zarya and Mei are also enjoying themselves. It looks inviting.   
  
  
  
  
Angela leans in to kiss Fareeha on the shoulder before she gets up. She moves from the beach umbrella to the sun, squinting down at her. "Do you want to join me in the water?" Fareeha pauses to consider but Angela leaves without getting a confirmation and she ends up scrambling to get up and follow her. She jogs up to her and promptly swings her into her arms, slowing down with the added weight. The doctor yelps in surprise and swats at her to put her down this instant, she means it, and Fareeha complies by dropping her into crystal waves. She's spluttering and wiping the salty water out of her eyes when she resurfaces, and sends an arc of water at Fareeha. She laughs and ducks to avoid it. They continue splashing each other like teenagers until they're breathless. Angela lets the water run through her fingers and remarks on how cool and refreshing it must be, taking Fareeha's hand into her own to lead her in.  
  
  
  


They wade further into the ocean, tensing until they are comfortable enough to sink into it. Zarya floats on her back like a starfish nearby and Mei is nearer to the shore in the shallow water, gazing at the shells lining the beach. Angela moves closer to Fareeha to wrap her arms around her neck and kiss her softly, and Fareeha returns it with more fervour. Their combined weight causes them to sink further into the sea and they are forced to break apart with a laugh, treading water. Angela's hair looks like its gleaming in the sunlight, the hairs at the back of her neck darker with wet. She treads on her back now, lulled by the gentle waves, and Fareeha smiles at her, about to say something when a beach ball plops itself in between them. It's bright and colourful, having sailed in a perfect arc which would have been easy to catch if she had not been so focused on the woman in front of her.

  
  
  
Lena calls out from the beach. "Hey! Can you two lovebirds throw it back?"

  
  
  
Fareeha blinks before picking it up with one muscled arm and lobbing it over. Lena jumps to catch it and waves in thanks before turning back to Hana.

  
  
  
"Nice throw." Angela remarks.

  
  
  
Fareeha gives her a knowing look. "You know what _else_ I can throw really easily-"

  
  
  
"Don't you _dare_ -" She moves to kick away but Fareeha has already neared, encircling her arms gently around her body. Angela tenses, relaxing only when she sees the soft look in her eyes.

  
  
  
"Oh, you've decided to behave today." She teases, but Fareeha doesn't return it and goes surprisingly tender.

  
  
  
"No, habibti, I just want to hold you." Angela's stomach flips and she loops her arms around Fareeha's neck, whose arms automatically go to her waist to pull her closer.

  
  
  
Angela hums as she secures her legs around her hips. "You do realise we're acting like newlyweds."

  
  
  
"Like _young_ newlyweds." She murmurs, lips near her jaw where their cheeks brush.

  
  
  
She barks out a laugh. "I'm not that old, liebe."

  
  
  
"Oi! Will you two stop acting like you're on your honeymoon!" Lena's voice breaks the moment and they whip their heads around in her direction. Angela is sure she's blushing as she realises that the rest of the group are now out of the water and gazing at them from afar. She doesn't realise that they are already in shallower water until she puts her legs down and feels soft sand.

 

  
When they reach them Hana is smirking knowingly and Jack is saying something about lunch by the pool. Fareeha doesn't realise how hungry she is until she feels the growl in her stomach. Angela falls into step with Lana as they make their way there, who falls silent and looks out at the sun dipping into the horizon.

  
 

"Is everything alright Lena?"

 

  
She turns her head to her with a smile. "'course! Can't be better!"

  
 

Angela admires her efforts to remain strong. In times of crisis it's Lena's uplifting faith that gets them through. It's almost extraordinary how she can keep the smile on her face when the world was crumbling around them. The heart of Overwatch. But, she was human after all. Angela puts a hand on her shoulder in reassurance. "Ok. But remember I'm always here if you need it."  
  
  
  


* * *

 

After lunch - it's more like dinner at time of the day, or a mixture of the two - they spend some time at the pool. There's no-one there so it's ideal, and Hana and Zarya go on whooping and making canon-balls as much as they like. The only source of light are the candles lining the place and the soft outline the moon makes on the inky water.

 

  
Angela is lounging on a beach chair next to Lena. They talk in murmurs amongst themselves as Fareeha does quiet laps across one end of the pool while the men talk on the other. Mei sips her drink to Angela's left, keeping an ear on the conversation but eyes focused on Zarya's strong form. She's now carrying a laughing Hana on her shoulders, still in the water. Lena is curled up in her chair as she talks about Emily and how much she wishes she was here. Angela drains her wine and Mei suggests a change in topic to guide the conversation somewhere more cheerful.

 

  
Lena shakes her head. "You're right, we're on holiday! Might as well make it worthwhile. God, I haven't been to the sea in ages!" The two get into memorable anecdotes of their experiences in Overwatch and the antics that go on at base. There's laughter and joy, talk about holidays and family, but Angela can't help get distracted every so often by Fareeha's graceful form as she glides through the water.

   
  


"Angie." Lena huffs. "Can you stop giving her the bedroom eyes for _one_ second-"

 

  
She huffs back and sits up higher. "I'm _not_."

 

* * *

 

They're exhausted when they get back to their room. They bid the others' goodnight, promising an earlier start the next day - although this was unlikely to happen. Fareeha closes the door while Angela sighs, dropping her towel into the laundry bin. She goes to the bathroom to begin taking off her bikini, craving a warm shower, when Fareeha follows her in and suddenly she's feeling warm elsewhere - remembering the solid planes of muscles and intensity of her beauty. The bikini she's wearing definitely exudes this. They catch eyes in the mirror and she turns slowly; a noticeable shift in the air.

 

  
"Hm." She gulps. "Fareeha, I'm in the mood." There is a quiver of desire in her voice and Fareeha looks up at her lidded eyes, understanding. She takes a few steps, pausing before moving forward to kiss her gently. Their lips glide over each other and it sparks something in her chest.

 

  
She moans, kisses rapidly growing. " _Ah_ \- I haven't kissed you like this in so long."

 

  
"God, I know." Angela breathes, suddenly aware of the cool marble she's being pinned up against. She shivers and breaks away. She's panting heavily and despite the heat that courses through her there is undeniable exhaustion that pulls her back. Fareeha is lavishing her neck but Angela grips her by the shoulders.

   
  


"Fareeha. Wait." She swallows as her lover leans back and looks at her questionably. "I-I don't want sex tonight." She realises what she wants. Intimacy, closeness. But not the sexual kind. 

 

  
Fareeha takes a moment to catch her breath and smiles. "Ok. But if you don't mind I would love to continue kissing you right now."

   
  


Angela smiles and grasps the back of her head to pull her closer. They kiss for a few minutes before Fareeha pulls back and leans her forehead to Angela's. "You know," she says between breaths, "A bath wouldn't be so bad." Despite agreeing Angela is reluctant to move; she's addicted to her kisses, and Fareeha's lips are the last tether to awakeness that she can muster. Soft and pliant, yet with strength and ease at the same time. She falls effortlessly every time.

   
  


When she sinks into the steamy water, though, it sears through her senses and balms over her skin. Her muscles are suddenly soup - she deflates and leans her head back onto Fareeha's shoulder with a deep groan, hands gripping the bathtub edges loosely. Fareeha laughs breathlessly and kisses her tenderly behind her ear and over to her jaw. There is a mountain of rich soap suds, emitting a pleasant scent. Fareeha draws some closer. Pomegranate. She begins caressing Angela's pale skin softly, and Angela gives a small 'I love you' in exchange.

   
  
  


They lay together for a while until Fareeha feels herself getting light-headed with fatigue. The water is considerably cooler now and the suds have disappeared. She nudges Angela gently, who's already on the edge of sleeping, and whispers in her ear.

  
  
 

"Habibti, we should be getting up."

  
  
 

"5 minutes."

   
  
  


"Fine. But tomorrow I get to sleep in while you order us breakfast in bed, to make up for keeping me awake now." There is playfulness in her voice.

   
  
  


Angela groans. "Deal."

 


	5. Anxiety

  
She flicks the stub of the cigarette down on the pavement when she's done, crushing the embers with her heel. The trees are rocking in the wind and produce a hushing sound as the leaves sway - something that's always helped calm her when she needs a break from work. Here, on their porch, with a mug of something warm, staring at the sky or the trees surrounding their house; or when it's raining lightly and she closes her eyes to the soothing thrum of raindrops on the road that stretches from their house to the horizon.

  
  
Fareeha is taking off her makeup in the small bathroom next to the staircase when she walks back inside, floorboard creaking. She closes the door and pads over to the living room to switch off the hum of the TV and settles onto the couch with a sigh. Humidity seems to enclose the house and the air is somewhat heavy. It will rain soon, a heady, laden storm, and the thought of it makes burying herself under the duvet of their bed upstairs all the more inviting. Fareeha comes up behind her to kiss the back of her neck gently, breathing deeply. "Ready to go up?"

  
  
She barely registers her movements as they make their way up the stairs, being careful as to not wake Hana. It's dark and she relies on the moonlight filtering through the hallway window and Fareeha's sturdy form in front of her to navigate. Suddenly she's in the bathroom, staring at her blank reflection, and her mind takes a while to catch up and register that the tap is running. Her eyes are smokey and creased at the corners; her cheeks worn with tears. She has a sweater on, the ugly red Christmas one Fareeha teases her about (it's warm though) and she pulls it over her head as a wave of fatigue hits her. Time for bed. It's deposited in the laundry basket next to the sink and she gets to work removing her makeup.

  
  
Fareeha enters the bathroom quietly, almost cautiously, still in the tight-fitting blue dress she wore for the evening. Angela is circling one eye with a cotton ball when Fareeha turns and gestures to the zip in a wordless plea. Angela pauses and nods, putting down the cotton ball to turn to her wife. The air is so still, like its holding its breath, and she doesn't realise she is too until Fareeha's back is open to her beneath her fingertips.

  
  
She still smells so good with her perfume and feels so incredibly soft; and she radiates, literally. So much of it, warmth and love, and she doesn't stop herself from placing a kiss between her shoulder blades. Fareeha turns to peck her once but doesn't do any more, like she's afraid to move any further and go any closer, instead whispering in the space between them. "Thank you, habibti. I'll be waiting for you in bed."

  
  
Angela finishes up in the bathroom in silence, changing into warm pyjamas and finally slipping under the heavy duvet just as the first drops of rain smatter the window. She studies them, the droplets like tiny gems in the illumination of the moonlight. The room is dark otherwise, and she hears Fareeha shift closer to her.

  
  
"Baby. Please look at me." Her heart skips a beat when she's encircled by strong arms and she feels it settle into a steady rhythm. She turns to lay on her back so that Fareeha is propped sideways over her, a hand caressing her cheek. "I love you. I want to help you."

  
  
She swallows tightly. "Fareeha. I love you too, so so much." Her breathing is getting more erratic as she realises she's close to tears. Her throat feels parched. "I'm-I'm just-"

  
  
"It's alright." Fareeha says as the words die in Angela's mouth and her eyes squeeze shut. Fareeha holds her through her sobs, smoothing her hands up and down her back until she stops shaking. She relaxes against her with deep breaths, fidgeting with the hairs on the back of Fareeha's neck with one hand. Fareeha gives a small chuckle at that which prompts Angela to crack her eyes open and lift her head up from her collarbone. She shifts herself closer to bury her head in the slope of her neck where it connects with her shoulder, moving her hand up to the back of Fareeha's head.

  
  
After a few minutes Fareeha breaks the silence in a soft voice. "Are you all right now, habibti?"

  
  
Angela nods, feeling numb and exhausted. After her panic attack in the car on the way back from the gala and the other one when they arrived back home , she's more than willing to succumb to sleep and forget about the world until the morning. Away from it all.

  
  
Fareeha helps her with the anxiety, of course, in any way she can. She's learned to leave Angela alone when it gets too high - it stresses her out, makes it worse and more than once has resulted in an argument. Angela smokes as an impulse, a bad habit creeping its way into her life that she struggles to curb from time to time.

  
  
Nevertheless, she's trying hard, tiring herself out with balancing work and relationship and a teenager and on top of it this anxiety that she's fighting to claw her way out of. But Fareeha is there, a constant in her life full of uncertainty. It's reassuring and helps to have someone as patient and understanding as she, having dealt with similar issues in the past, and more than willing to provide the most support she can. Sometimes it doesn't work out and they're both at their wits end emotionally and suddenly there's snapping and arguing and tears. But although it's difficult, extraordinarily so with many bumps in the road, she's getting through bit by bit. She's full of love for this woman already and can't escape the swell of gratefulness every time she stays with her and supports her, or holds her until she's better.

  
  
Fareeha has gone quiet and Angela thinks she's asleep. She turns slowly to face the opposite side when she feels Fareeha shift suddenly in response. "Where did you go?" She whines, and Angela can here the pout in her voice as she scoots closer to wrap her arms around her.

  
  
"Already tired of me?" She mumbles into her neck and Angela smiles, noting the sleep in both of their voices.

  
  
"Oh, darling. Never." She whispers, bringing a hand back to caress her cheek. She cranes her neck to gaze at her with lidded eyes, kissing her once on the lips. "Thanks for staying with me." She sighs. "You're a big help, you have no idea how much."

  
  
Fareeha smiles and kisses her back lightly. "I'm glad you're ok now, habibti." She laces their fingers together. "Let's sleep in tomorrow. It's been a hectic week."

  
  
Angela nods, releasing a deep breath, feeling lighter inside. She closes her eyes. "That was tiring." Fareeha hums in agreement, kissing her jaw and entwining their legs together. "Do you know what triggered them?"

  
  
Angela shakes her head, eyes still closed. "I really can't say. Sometimes, it's complicated and I'm not even sure why."

  
  
Fareeha nods, understanding. "I get you."

  
  
There is a pause. Angela yawns, taking out the hairband from her ponytail and settling with her back to Fareeha to melt into her arms. They adjust themselves wordlessly, and Fareeha draws circles into her arms until they fall asleep.


	6. Blush

"Habibti! Have you seen my sports bra?" Fareeha's call from downstairs jolts Angela out of focus where she's removing her eyeliner in the bathroom mirror. She hears footsteps proceeding up the stairs and puts down the cotton pad she's using. 

  
  
"It's not in the washing?" She says when Fareeha appears at the doorframe in shorts and socks and her normal bra. She shakes her head no with a scowl on her face, propping her hands on her hips.

  
  
Angela frowns and tosses the dirtied cotton pad in the bin next to the sink. She turns on the tap to rinse her face. "It must be in the bedroom then."

  
  
Fareeha shakes her head again as she takes slow strides back into it, eyes scanning the room. "But I _swear_ I looked absolutely everywhere." She looks briefly on both side of the bed again, the set of drawers by the window and stoops to make a cursory glance under the bed when she freezes.

  
  
Angela watches her from the bathroom as she dabs her face with a towel. Fareeha straightens slowly, producing the sports bra while clearly trying not to smirk as they make eye contact in the mirror. Angela just looks at her blankly, puzzled. "What's so funny? How did it get there?"

  
  
Fareeha saunters towards her to kiss her on the cheek before whispering in her ear. "Someone got too feisty that night."

  
  
Angela flushes before suddenly remembering, when Fareeha came back from the gym radiating and full of adrenaline and it quickly led to something else.  She scoffs, hanging the tower on the rack. " _You_  weren't much help."

  
  
Fareeha chuckles and casually takes off her bra, and the image of her shirtless wife only deepens Angela's blush.

  
  
Fareeha smiles her in a beautiful, full-toothed grin as she pulls the sports bra over her head. "Something the matter? Nothing you haven't seen before."

  
  
  
"Schatz, stop teasing me."

  
  
"Or what?"

  
  
Angela shoots her a glare through the reflection. "Or you won't be in time for the gym tonight."

  
  
Fareeha's smile falters as she locks their gaze, cheeks darkening. Angela only smiles and begins pecking her on the cheek, nails lightly grazing the delicate skin of the back of her neck. They're both flustered when they lock eyes again in the mirror and Angela lets out a giggle as Fareeha averts her eyes and turns to make her way out of the bathroom. "Look at us! Like newly-weds in love again."  
  
  
  
Her wife mumbles as she leaves the bathroom. "I can't believe you still make me blush. After all this time."

  
  
Angela trails after her. "You have the same effect on me, schatz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what this is I wrote it at 1am
> 
> Enjoy and pls leave feedback :)


End file.
